


what must he be thinking (while i'm thinking about him?)

by katasstropheee



Series: Charmed - Missing/Alternative Scenes [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: 3x02 Someone's Going to Die, F/M, Love Confessions, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: A missing/altered scene from 3x02 “Someone’s Going To Die”What if Macy’s “airbugs” did more than just project what was said out loud?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Charmed - Missing/Alternative Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137452
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	what must he be thinking (while i'm thinking about him?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series of missing scenes that might go somewhere. Or not. Just take them as small snippets that inspire me after certain episodes.
> 
> I was thinking about the conversation macy and harry had before they separated, and it sounded like those little bugs would make them hear each other's thoughts too. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have any effect on the episode, which kinda disappointed me. So I wrote this to soothe the part of me that wanted something more to come from that quick and efficient plot device.

The first thoughts to flood Macy’s mind were not her own.

Vivienne Laurent was finally defeated. Having siphoned off more magic than her device could contain, she had exploded into a ball of brilliant, burning fire. It threw the Vera sisters off a step. Luckily, they hadn’t been blown off their feet like they had been with the last sudden explosion.

But the momentum of the blast still threw Macy’s mind off center, and thoughts that had run too deep to comprehend now found themselves swimming to the surface.

_Should I say something?_

_Why must it be this way?_

_No. No. Not like this._

She only started to clue into the fact that these thoughts were not indeed her own, after she realized they were directed towards one particular person.

_How could I be so stupid?_

_I don’t want to lose her._

_I just want you too, Macy._

She gasped, throwing her head around the room. The dust was just starting to settle, leaving the room in an eerie but soothing silence. She heard the soft sighs of relief coming from Maggie and Mel, who were each checking in on each other.

Knowing they were both well enough to stand, her eyes darted over every surface of the space, until they reached the floor where Harry lay. It seemed like he was still recovering from that first barrage, because he was only now stirring awake.

Her legs skidded over the marbled floor so she could reach him faster, her knees taking the brunt of the force as she kneeled at his side. Her hands braced his shoulder and back, giving him a quick shake. “Harry? Harry, are you okay?”

A groan came from somewhere deep in his throat, indicating he was still too out-of-it to speak. _At least he was moving_ , Macy thought, helping him to stand as his arms slowly pushed his chest off the floor.

What am I going to do with you?

She moved her grip to his arms, stabilizing his shaking form as he climbed to his feet.

_I truly do love you, Harry._

As he stood, holding on to Macy with all the might his foggy brain would allow him to, his eyes slowly came back into focus. Macy was the first thing he laid his eyes on, and he was instantly flooded with relief. He threw his arms around her, pulling her in strongly with a force that surprised her. She held him back without hesitation, mirroring his concern and comfort with the same abundance of strength.

They soon embraced her sisters too, and the reprieve of their battle slowly sank deep into their bones.

They had all survived the faction. Defeated the faction. They were alive.

Harry wrapped a spare arm around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her in as Mel bracketing her other side. His other arm was still clinging tightly to Macy, who in turn was bundled into his Harry’s chest.

She could feel their heartbeats, slowing and rising to come together in one unanimous beat. Her head fell to his shoulder, and her eyes closed as she let exhaustion consume her.

_I love you._

\-----*

Julian’s face was all over the TV. Every box in Safe Space was tuned into the Philanthropist’s sudden demise. The place felt sullen over the news, but Macy and Harry felt differently.

They stayed glued to each other, standing towards the back of the growing crowd of mourners. They could think whatever they wanted about the situation – that it was a tragedy, or that he was too young to meet his end like this. They were not false statements.

But only they knew the truth. That Julian wasn’t as vindictive as they had first judged him to be. That he would take his very last breath standing up to the very woman who taught him right from wrong his whole life. That he died a hero, saving a world no one but them knew existed.

Macy would need time to grieve. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she had felt something for the man once upon a time.

But right now, Harry was standing beside her, a small smile creeping onto his face as they made eye contact. His reassurance of wanting to give her space if she needed it was a warm gesture. But in that moment, she didn’t need it. If she could help it, she wanted to stay by Harry’s side for as long as she possibly could.

They walked away from the small crowd, heading for the entrance to the command center. They couldn’t head home just yet, not when they still had the rest of the faction to mind-wipe, and a whole list of creatures, lying deceased at the bottom of their base, ones that could have families who missed them…

They had yet to overcome the tragedy of what had taken place, and it would take longer than an afternoon to do just that.

With still so much to do, they figured they could steal a couple of minutes, at least while Maggie and Mel were preoccupied with their significant others.

“Macy.”

Harry leant heavily against the main console; arms still wound tightly around Macy’s waist. She stepped forward, standing flush against his chest, eyes dipped to meet his hesitant stare. “Yes, Harry?”

“About those… listening contraptions.”

“You mean, the ‘airbugs’?”

Harry chuckled at the title. “Yes dear. Those.” He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous about what he wished to say next. “Uh, they are truly a marvellous invention.”

“Why, thank you Harry,” Macy beamed.

“But they might have worked a bit too well.”

She crooked a brow in surprise at his statement. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” He hesitated for a moment, but was stirred on to speak by Macy’s insistent expression. She ran her fingers through his hair, applying pressure to his scalp as she brushed over it. She could feel the quivers in his hands through her cotton shirt, and knew whatever he needed to say must be urgent.

“I think I heard your thoughts.”

“My thoughts?” she asked cautiously.

“Yeah. I think… I heard you say ‘I love you.’” The fingers that had been playing with the hair at the base of Harry’s neck froze mid-stroke. “I mean, that could’ve just been me. I was unconscious and everything was foggy. Perhaps I misheard one of your sisters-“

Macy haltered Harry’s nervous mutterings with a finger to his lips. “You didn’t mishear anything, Harry. I did think that.” She shuddered. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to say it – there had been so many other times she wanted to shout out those words, to make him turn around or to bring out some kind of reaction in the usually stoic man.

But right now, they weren’t at a place in their relationship where the meaning of those words could be strong enough to hold them together. So, of course she was questioning herself. Were they moving too fast? Was he not ready to say it back?

“Macy, hey. Look at me.”

She did, blinking against the offset of tears that threaten to fill her eyes. His expression was soft, but displayed no fear, none Macy could detect herself. “I’m sorry if I just sprung that on you,” she murmured softly.

“Don’t be,” he said. Bracing the back of her head, he pulled her forward. Their heads rested together gently, and their breathing evened out to a slow and steady harmony. “Knowing how you feel doesn’t change anything. We can still take this one day at a time.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s as you said darling-“ He brushed his hand over her hair affectionately- “I just want you.”

They had taken the bugs out of their head’s hours ago, but somehow Macy knew what he was thinking. It could’ve been the twinkle in his eye, or the small smile that crept into his lips, mirroring Macy’s widening grin.

Somehow, she could read his expression like a book. And she liked what she saw.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests, if anyone has a missing scene that could inspire me for my next entry. Just come find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/katasstropheee). I don't bite, i promise.


End file.
